


Stink, Stank, Stunk

by Audzilla28



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional moment, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, and tatsumi is fed up with it, mayoi is a stinky boy, tatsumi just wants to cuddle, then boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: “Mayoi, my dear, I can’t let you continue like this!” He wrapped his arms around Mayoi’s bare waist, reaching around to tug at Mayoi’s belt.“Ngh- Tatsumi!” Mayoi whined. “I’ll just spray some perfume on myself! I’m clean, I promise!” Mayoi’s hands were still fumbling with the door knob - Tatsumi was almost surprised as how long he had been struggling. He managed to unbuckle Mayoi’s belt, tossing it behind him haphazardly as he returned to unbutton Mayoi’s pants. Mayoi let out a choked out moan, hands dropping from the door to grab at his pants.“Mayoi, I have seen you naked countless times!” Tatsumi cried in frustration. “What has gotten into you!”“I don’t want to shower!” He cried, almost pitifully. Tatsumi huffed, managing to undo Mayoi’s pants enough to where they just had to be slid off. Unfortunately, with Mayoi sprawled across the bathroom floor and fighting, it was going to be difficult.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stink, Stank, Stunk

Cool air brushed Tatsumi’s cheek every so slightly as he closed his book. It was a telltale sign Mayoi was home - he never came through the door, only the windows. Tatsumi had tried to break the habit, even going so far as to lock all of the house’s windows after Mayoi had left one day. Nonetheless, Mayoi managed to unlock the window and crawl through, and that was the point that Tatsumi decided to give up.

It’s not like it was hurting anyone, he reasoned. He shuffled himself on the couch, having splayed across it and enjoying the openness of the living room earlier, but now he was almost excited to have Mayoi home. He really wanted to lay in bed with him, he thought. His tender thoughts were cut short as a heavy stench blew in with the crisp, cool breeze, making Tatsumi’s nose scrunch. He looked up, and about ten feet in front of him stood Mayoi, a few mysterious wet patches on his pants. Mayoi’s eyes widened as he froze, mid-way in from clambering through the window. He gasped, grip faltering before he flailed, finding his grasp again.

“Mayoi,” Tatsumi spoke, still processing the disgusting smell that was invading his nose. “Are you okay?” Mayoi nodded quietly, finally slithering through the window and straightening himself out in the living room. He turned, moving to close the window before Tatsumi grabbed his wrist, crossing the living room in a flash.

“Ah!” Mayoi cried, jumping as Tatsumi startled him. “T-Tatsumi, what-”

“Leave the window open.” He paused, sniffing quietly. The smell was stronger, and he scanned Mayoi’s dirty clothes. “Is that coming from you?”

“I-Is what coming from m-me?” Mayoi stuttered, guilt poking at his brain. “S-sorry, I’m just so detestable, I must reek horribly…” Tatsumi sighed, his grip on Mayoi’s wrist relaxing.

“Mayoi, what do you get up to when you’re outside?” He shook his head.

“A-ah, well, if I bother you that much, I-I can sleep in the guest bedroom, if you’d like,” he offered weakly. Tatsumi shoot him a puzzled look.

“Mayoi, I believe a shower would solve your problem.” Mayoi groaned, sagging like a wet cat. “Mayoi, are you seriously against a shower? You smell…” Tatsumi shuddered. “Let’s just get you clean, shall we?” Mayoi flinched, trying to rip his wrist from Tatsumi’s grip and failing almost pitifully. 

“Ah, Tatsumi…!” Mayoi cried as Tatsumi gripped his wrist tightly, ignoring the moans and groans emitting from behind him as he tugged Mayoi into their bathroom.

“Mayoi, you smell like Satan himself,” Tatsumi cried, turning on the lights and flipping the shower to a hot temperature. He closed the door as Mayoi scuttled in, making sure he wouldn’t run off, and released his grip to rummage around for the strongest soaps they had. Pulling out his best ones, he placed them gingerly on the edge of the shower before turning to Mayoi with a stern face. Mayoi let out an anxious squeak.

“Oh, my Lord,” Tatsumi sighed, silently repenting for using the Lord’s name as such. He reached forwards with open and gentle hands, carefully unbuttoning the dirty shirt Mayoi had on. Slowly, he worked his way down the buttons tugging the sleeve off of Mayoi’s arms and doing the same with Mayoi’s gloves, placing them on the counter. He knew they were important - and they couldn’t be washed normally. He turned back to Mayoi, who had bolted to the door, fumbling with the handle with his bare hands. Tatsumi gasped, and stomped over to Mayoi.

“Mayoi, my dear, I can’t let you continue like this!” He wrapped his arms around Mayoi’s bare waist, reaching around to tug at Mayoi’s belt.

“Ngh- Tatsumi!” Mayoi whined. “I’ll just spray some perfume on myself! I’m clean, I promise!” Mayoi’s hands were still fumbling with the door knob - Tatsumi was almost surprised as how long he had been struggling. He managed to unbuckle Mayoi’s belt, tossing it behind him haphazardly as he returned to unbutton Mayoi’s pants. Mayoi let out a choked out moan, hands dropping from the door to grab at his pants.

“Mayoi, I have seen you naked countless times!” Tatsumi cried in frustration. “What has gotten into you!” 

“I don’t want to shower!” He cried, almost pitifully. Tatsumi huffed, managing to undo Mayoi’s pants enough to where they just had to be slid off. Unfortunately, with Mayoi sprawled across the bathroom floor and fighting, it was going to be difficult.

“Mayoi, please, help me take off your pants.”

“No!” Mayoi wailed.

“You are being so unreasonable!” Tatsumi cried, sadness welling up inside of him. He just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend…. The one that smelled nice. His grip on Mayoi weakened, and Mayoi sprung up, returning to the doorknob. He paused, realizing Tatsumi wasn’t coming after him. Slowly, he dropped his hands from the doorknob.

“Tatsumi…?” Tatsumi sighed heavily, trying to force the tears from pricking at his eyes.

“I just wanted…” Tatsumi shook his head. “I just wanted to cuddle my boyfriend a bit…” Mayoi froze, pants slipping down his smaller frame as he shuffled his weight, Tatsumi’s words sinking into him. Slowly, he kneeled back onto the ground before Tatsumi, pressing his bare hands into Tatsumi’s, who had balled them up on his thighs. 

“Tatsumi,” Mayoi mumbled out quietly, trying to meet Tatsumi’s lowered gaze. “P-please, look at me.” Tatsumi finally looked up, eyes brimming with tears against the humid air. Mayoi sucked in a stuttered breath, trying to speak proper words. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” He gulped, and Tatsumi reached out, pulling Mayoi into a gentle hug. It was one that Mayoi easily could’ve escaped from, still not entirely used to human contact, but he melted easily into Tatsumi’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Tatsumi, squeezing him back.

“Mayoi, let’s shower together.” Tatsumi’s voice was shaking, but Mayoi simply nodded back, guilt making his skin crawl. 

“I’ll wash your back as and apology, o-okay?” Mayoi replied, pulling back to watch Tatsumi fiercely. It was hard from him to not fall back into old habits, and this had been an example of it. Regret washed over him. “No, that’s not good enough, I’ll scrub you head to toe!” Tatsumi let out a weak snort, a small smile dancing across his lips. 

“Let’s get in, we’re going to use up all the hot water before we even get in,” Tatsumi chuckled lowly, hoisting himself off of the ground and peeling off his shirt. His body was lean, but toned. Despite his injury, he made sure to keep his leg muscles moving, the success of Alkaloid spurring him onto more intense physical therapy. Mayoi nodded, eyes glued hungrily to Tatsumi’s skin as he shimmied out of his loose pants, waiting for Tatsumi to shed his own before he let his briefs drop to the floor. He stepped up to the shower, reaching a hand out to test the water. It was perfect, and the realization that Tatsumi had managed to set the shower exactly to his preference despite his earlier struggle made his gasp under his breath.

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist, the skin-to-skin contact making him squeak. Tatsumi pressed a gentle kiss to Mayoi’s shoulder, Mayoi feeling Tatsumi’s chest move as he breathed.

“Is the water good?” Tatsumi asked, voice soft. Mayoi nodded, and Tatsumi pulled his hands back to pull the band holding Mayoi’s hair in a braid. With gentle fingers, he combed through Mayoi’s long hair, straightening it out. It had a gentle wave from being in the braid all day, but Tatsumi loved it either way.

“Let’s get in, then.” Mayoi nodded, stepping in and letting the water hit his body. He could almost feel the dirt washing off of him, and he was almost afraid to look down, lest he see the eerily brown water trialing off of him. Tatsumi grabbed the soap, wasting no time as he spun Mayoi around gently. Letting Mayoi get reasonably wet, he soaped up a rag before getting to work, scrubbing gentle circles into Mayoi’s skin and humming in satisfaction as he watched Mayoi’s skin clear up. It was bothering him how dirty Mayoi had gotten, but he knew better than to make a comment and make Mayoi feel even more guilty.

He made it halfway down Mayoi’s torso before he noticed Mayoi’s red face.

“What are you blushing for?” Tatsumi asked, cocking his head as he kept dragging the rag across his skin. Mayoi squeaked, hands shooting down to his crotch. Tatsumi let out an amused breath, turning Mayoi to scrub the rest of his back. He had a feeling it’d be best to clean as much as he could now, finishing Mayoi’s back and turning him around to face him. Mayoi’s face was beet red, hands not moving from his crotch.

“Mayoi?” Tatsumi teased, poking at his hands with the washcloth. Mayoi let out another choked squeak, flinching from the cloth. “We need to get you all clean~”

“I-I can’t!” Mayoi cried. “I’m too gross, I can’t-”

“If it’s gross, I’ll have to clean it, yes?” Tatsumi cut in, pressing a hand onto Mayoi’s soft tummy. Mayoi let out a quiet whine.

“P-please get my hair first,” Mayoi whimpered. Tatsumi let out a low chuckle, pulling his hand away to grab the shampoo. He wanted to keep teasing Mayoi, but washing Mayoi’s hair when he was able to was one of his favorite things. He hummed happily as he lathered Mayoi’s hair up, working the shampoo into the purple locks. He started at the scalp, rubbing his fingers into the base of Mayoi’s hair and slowly working his way down. He watched as Mayoi melted into his touch, hands relaxing and slowly dropping away from where he had clamped over his crotch. Tatsumi glanced over as he got to the ends of Mayoi’s hair, and spotted something he thought he had seen earlier - as if Mayoi’s flustered actions hadn’t given it away.

“Mayoi, my dear, are you… hard?” Tatsumi teased, voice low in Mayoi’s ear. Mayoi turned a bright red, letting out a strangled cry. His hands didn’t fly back down to cover it through, and Tatsumi pressed a hand into Mayoi’s hips. Slowly, he slid the hand farther down to grip at Mayoi’s hardening cock, slick with soap and water. “Mayoi~” Tatsumi called.

“A-Ah, Tatsumi, don’t say it out loud,” Mayoi groaned, Tatsumi’s hand stroked him slowly.

“Hmm, why not? Dirty words are not entirely sinful,” he hummed, other hand creeping to the other side of Mayoi, pulling his wet frame into Tatsumi’s chest. He had a better view now, watching Tatsumi tremble in front of him as he kept his slow pace, drawing frustrated reactions out of Mayoi.

“T-Tatsumi,” Mayoi stuttered out. “Please let me rinse m-my hair.”

“Why? The shampoo needs time to work on all of the dirty before it can be rinsed,” he teased, flicking a thumb over the head of Mayoi’s cock.

“‘Tsumi!” Mayoi fumbled out, arching into Tatsumi’s hand. “P-Please, you’ve cleaned me enough, I can always shower again tomorrow.” Tatsumi hummed, pulling his hand off of Mayoi’s cock.

“Alright, let’s move this elsewhere, shall we?” Mayoi nodded, practically diving under the water and aggressively pushing his hair around, letting the suds run down his body. It was practically seconds before Mayoi stood before him, squeaky clean, and Tatsumi let out a soft chuckle as he flipped the water off. Mayoi nearly peeled straight out of the bathroom, but Tatsumi grabbed his wrist before he could, throwing a towel over his head and drying his hair first. Mayoi grumbled to himself, but sat through it, letting Tatsumi towel him off lovingly before taking off. He threw himself on to the bed, waiting excitedly for Tatsumi to trail in behind him, towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

“Mayoi, you’re going to get the bed all wet,” he complained half-heartedly, dropping his towel to dab at still-wet spots on Mayoi’s body. 

“I’m just an impure being!” Mayoi cried, throwing his arms around Tatsumi’s neck. Using his weight, he pulled Tatsumi onto the bed, back flat against the soft comforter of the bed as Tatsumi loomed over him. He glanced down, spotting Tatsumi’s matching erection, before flicking his gaze back to Tatsumi’s face.

“Ah, well, that makes two of us,” Tatsumi grinned, leaning down for a sweet kiss. Their lips moved in sync, and it wasn’t long before Tatsumi’s tongue flicked against Mayois. Carefully, Tatsumi’s tongue slid into Mayoi’s mouth, avoiding his dangerously sharp teeth as they deepened their kiss. Breaking away, their chests heaved together, and Tatsumi wasted no time dipping down to press surprisingly hungry kisses into Mayoi’s neck, trailing down to nip at his collarbone.

“S-So much for cuddling!” Mayoi gasped out as Tatsumi brushed his fingers over his nipples, rolling them gently between his fingertips. They weren’t as sensitive as most nipples, but Tatsumi seemed to enjoy playing with them either way, watching Mayoi tremble under him. He parted Mayoi’s legs with a knee, pushing them aside before he planted kissed down Mayoi’s chest. Fingers wove themselves between Tatsumi’s pale turquoise hair, and as he kissed firm kisses closer to Mayoi’s aching cock, the grip tightened ever so slightly. He hummed quietly, dipping his head past Mayoi’s cock and choosing to kiss his thigh, nipping at the tender skin on the inside of his legs. 

“Tatsumi!” Mayoi whined, hands squeezing around the locks of hair as he shook. “Please!”

“Please what?” Tatsumi asked between kisses, voice deep. 

“P-Please touch-” Mayoi’s breath hitched as Tatsumi’s kisses moved inwards. “Please touch me! Please!” Obliging, Tatsumi wrapped his hand around Mayoi’s cock, Mayoi choking out a breath of relief as he moved his hand. His other hand dropped down, squeezing bits of Mayoi’s ass that he could reach. The skin was soft, and if Mayoi was on his stomach, Tatsumi would be groping his ass. Deciding to skip to the next best thing, he circled a finger around Mayoi’s hole. Mayoi bucked into Tatsumi’s hand, jerking him off with a decent pace. He squeezed as a warning.

“Mayoi,” Tatsumi called gently. “Be a good boy for me, yeah?” He heard Mayoi whimper, glancing up to catch his face twisted with arousal as he nodded. He dipped a finger into Mayoi’s hole, curling it after thrusting it a few times. He thrusted in time with his hand wrapped around Mayoi’s cock, soon adding in a second finger. Scissoring his fingers and curling them, he was able to squeeze in a third as Mayoi writhed underneath him.

“T-Ta- Mmph!” Mayoi fumbled out. “Ta…’sumi, please-hng!” He groaned as Tatsumi pulled back, hands still on Mayoi, rubbing circles on his tummy or kneading his soft thighs. 

“Are you ready?” Tatsumi asked gently, one of his hands breaking off of Mayoi’s body to jerk himself gently. He was, admittedly, aroused quite a bit just from toying with Mayoi. He watched Mayoi nod, twitching with anticipation. He hummed happily, pushing Mayoi’s legs up to line himself up. He glanced up at Mayoi.

“Make sure to watch, okay?” Tatsumi teased, waiting for Mayoi’s obedient nod before sliding in with ease. Mayoi’s eyes slammed shut as he was filled up, Tatsumi’s cock feeling familiar inside of him. Tatsumi brought a hand to Mayoi’s cheek, gripping his jaw gently. “I said to watch, Mayoi.” Mayoi cracked open his eyes, finding it difficult to hold himself up as Tatsumi started to move. His thrusts were slow at first - teasing, almost, as Mayoi whined and arched, eyes fluttering and head bobbing around as he struggled to follow Tatsumi’s previous order.

Mayoi watched Tatsumi’s face twitch, and cried out as Tatsumi started thrusting with fervor. Tatsumi dropped down, hands wrapping around Mayoi’s hips, lifting him for easier access, and peppering wet kisses to Mayoi’s chest and neck. He groaned into Mayoi’s ear, making him shiver as his cock twitched.

“I-I’m sorry, Mayoi, you feel too good right now,” Tatsumi apologized, voice wavering as he thrusted. Mayoi shook his head, eyes hooded. Tatsumi planted his face into the crook of Mayoi’s neck, inhaling deeply. “You smell so good right now…” Mayoi wrapped his legs around Tatsumi’s hips, begging him to go deeper wordlessly. Tatsumi obliged, his low groans in Mayoi’s ear causing Mayoi to consider thanking the God Tatsumi believed in for bestowing this upon him.

Thoughts lost in the sounds Tatsumi was making, he forgot about the own sounds falling out of his mouth; moans, soft whines, and choked groans cutting off as Tatsumi pulled back, pausing to flip Mayoi onto his stomach. Hands finding themselves glued to Mayoi’s hips, Tatsumi continued thrusting in, angle stirring something in Mayoi as hot pleasure shot up his spine. Mayoi buried his face into the bed’s blankets, muffling the cries of pleasure as Tatsumi continued. Mayoi’s hands patted the blankets, trying to grip onto something to ground himself as heat built in his stomach. He turned his head just enough to spot Tatsumi’s face behind him, glistening with sweat and eyes burning with determination. 

“Mayoi, I thought I told you to watch?” Tatsumi gasped out. Mayoi let out a whine, turning his head to look down at himself, cock bobbing and precum glistening on it as he arched desperately into Tatsumi. The bubble in his tummy popped as Tatsumi’s angle hit him in just the right way, and he tried to babble out some sort of warning as his body shook. Tatsumi acknowledged Mayoi’s climax with harsher, quicker thrusts, his own climax building at the sight of Mayoi trembling under him. A high-pitched whine spilled from Mayoi’s mouth as cum shot from his cock, hitting his stomach and the bed. A particularly hard thrust from Tatsumi had Mayoi splattering some onto his face.

Tatsumi bent over Mayoi, who was riding out his orgasm with extreme delight, body going slack as Tatsumi took the reigns. Holding his hips up, Tatsumi let out some strong groans as his orgasm built quickly, relishing in how Mayoi was twitching around him. 

“‘Tsumi,” Mayoi whined, voice wavering, and Tatsumi choked out a grunt as he came. He pulled out, painting Mayoi’s backside with his cum, riding it out with his hand gripping himself. Panting heavily, Mayoi slumped over, no longer supported by Tatsumi’s hands, and Tatsumi soon flopped over to join him.

“Nnh - Tatsumi, we’re all dirty now,” Mayoi whined, not really wanting to shower a second time. Tatsumi let out a quiet groan, hands wrapping around Mayoi’s torso and pulling them together. Chest to Mayoi’s back, he kissed Mayoi’s shoulder, nibbling to leave some sort of mark in his post-orgasm haze.

“We’ll clean up tomorrow, ‘kay?” Tatsumi mumbled out, exhaustion overcoming him. Mayoi hummed in agreement, shuffling the blankets around to pull over them. Tatsumi was already passed out by the time Mayoi had managed to settle back into his arms. Watching his relaxed face, Mayoi smiled a toothy grin. He nuzzled himself back, pulling Tatsumi’s arms right around him.

“Hmm, Tatsumi, you’re the smelly one now,” Mayoi whispered to himself.


End file.
